


Delicious Coffee

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cup of coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Coffee

It'd been a good day. Their heist had gone off without a hitch and not only did they earn money but authentic coffee beans. Zoe had brewed enough coffee for a cup and took it with her to the helm of the ship. She sank into the seat next to Wash and inhaled the gorgeous aroma.

"Is that for me?" Wash asked. Zoe laughed.

"This is all for me. You'll have to get your own." She took the first sip and nearly moaned her pleasure. It'd been awhile since she'd had good coffee. "Careful, I might just marry this coffee."


End file.
